A Pikachu Love Struggle
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: Ash is one of those trainers who are determined to take part in Pokemon Leagues held in each region, because of this, his #1 Pokemon, Pikachu struggles with relationships he makes when every year a new team comes in, plus his previous pals are sent back to Oak's Lab. Also when Ash travels with other trainers, it's the same deal, except it's much harder when he parts with them.
1. Serena's Eevee x Bunnelby

"I have to do what?"

The small Eevee hid behind a potted plant, tucking in her bushy tail and lowered her ears. An uneasiness jittered through the critters body, her paws slipped on the slick flooring, causing her to flop on her furry stomach, causing the floor to occasionally squeak when Eevee's paws struggled to stand on all fours. Giving away her location, the group waiting patiently for the shy Pokemon sent over Bunnelby to help her out. The group noticed Eevee's nervous and shy personality and decided to officially allow her to meet the team's monsters one by one. Even Tierno, Treavor, and Shauna who traveled on their own journey reunited with Serena's group once again.

Eevee turned her head to face Bunnelby, a quivering bottom lip and fur standing up noted Bunnelby she was frightened.

"I'll be right beside you if you want", Bunnelby offered trying his best to comfort Eevee. Bunnelby was never good in his own mind of putting his all into helping a worried Pokemon partner. Because of Bunnelby not knowing what to say when a situation came up such as this, he most likely avoided it, Eevee made him feel a bit comfortable. Probably because Eevee grew a huge liking to Bunnelby in the first place, she studied him when she first laid eyes on him, brushing him against her soft silky body made Bunnelby's cheeks glow, his eyes winced a bit, he was pretty mature for his evolution but he still had a perverted mind he tried erasing when she was near him.

Eevee eyed the Pokemon who separated themselves a good distance apart from each other. Her trainer Serena gave a cheerful smile as always.

"So Eevee, let's get used to this little by little"

Clemont suggested,"In the wild, Pokemon greet each other with physical contact, in other words a simple touch is all it would take"

Eevee's fur stood up, she let out a faint whimper, Bunnelby encouraged her to at least brush her tail on them. Eevee's face wrinkled with disinterest in the idea, but at least she would take a step further in making friends. She walked slowly to the happy Dedenne with his tail held in his small paws. Eevee's ears lowered, as well as her head.

"It's like she's submitting to him", Clemeont thought quietly to Serena.

Eevee avoided eye content with the electric rodent.

"Go try it out, he's not going to hurt you", Bunnelby said,"Watch me"

Bunnelby drooped his ears to touch them smoothly on Dedenne's chin,"See it didn't hurt, you try"

Eevee shut her eyes, turning her body behind Dedenne. The electric Pokemon felt the soft busy tail travel across his face and chirped happily. Eevee turned around panting a bit as if the courage wore her out immediately. Bunnelby guided her to the tall Frogadier who bent his head down to stare at Eevee. Eevee repeated herself, turning around to swipe her tail past Frogadier's hunched over arms. Next was Pikatchu, Eevee did the same process from the others too, brushing her tail against Pikatchu's face. Pikatchu smiled at his treatment. The Chespin beside him had a determined but nervous look on his face, especially when Eevee approached him, he tried holding back a yelp from his mouth.

"Last one", Serena watched Eevee turn around presenting his tail to Chespin. Chespin couldn't help but let out his held in yelp, startling Eevee and chased off behind Serena's legs cowering. Chespin groaned.

"At least you tried", Bunnelby told him.

A couple days later, the group got ready for bed, Bonnie {Clement's younger sister} pitched her tent up alongside Clement's and Serena's. Getting into her cozy Tyrunt pajamas, Bonnie zipped closed her tent with Dedenne inside. Clement always let Ash sleep in his tent, putting his glasses in its case, he turned the other way allowing Ash to undress, even if he did only took off his shirt, and undid his pants throwing them off to the foot of his sleeping bag, Ash adjusted himself inside. Pikatchu rested on his side, his face right next to Ash's. Pikatchu caught a whiff of his trainer's hair, which smelt of the pond Ash fell in attempting to capture a Vaporeon. Ash almost had it into it evaporated into the water and swam through the stream's current, at that point Ash gave up on that catch.

Clement went to sleep pretty quickly, his Bunnelby waited till he was asleep to sneak out, unzipping the tent just a little bit for him to slip his body through to land on the patch of grass. Bunnelby hopped off to a safe distance no one could hear him, he spotted the river where the gang hanged out in today and decided to listen to the water as it flowed in front of him. Bunnelby closed his eyes and spread himself on the soft grass, feeling the chill wind brush against his fur, his body started aching with that annoying craving again which Bunnelby dreaded but didn't mind. The problem was not letting his trainer or his friends find out that his body was already starting to go into the effects of mating season. He sometimes dreaded staying inside the tent at nights like this, the enclosed warm air making him most of the time exposed caused Bunnelby to groan in annoyance and go outside to take care of his personal problem, and he wasn't too comfortable with asking another Pokemon to help him out, specifically since most of the team are males, Luxray, and Chespin.

Luxray he was worried, the Pokemon would pummel him if he dared to ask him, he was a pretty quiet one in the group. Chespin, gosh he would be the guy you fuck then he blurts it out to everyone the next day. Pikatchu or any of the others wouldn't look at him the same way again, and might be treated as an outcast. So Bunnelby knocked away any male relationships, so Pikatchu, Noibat, Hawlucha, Talonflame, and Frogadier are a no go. Serena did have Braxien, but he heard she was in a relationship with Pikatchu when she was a Fennekin, but since she evolved he hadn't heard them mate from outside Clement's tent since.

Forget Dedenne, and...Eevee, they are too young for mating season, but it hurt so much in its own way. Bunnelby hoped the cold air would make his member shrivel back in its pouch. Bunnelby was annoyed when it still appeared halfway. Bunnelby groaned and sat up.

"Guess its the paw again", the Pokemon's mindset started to get filled with explicit thoughts, closing his eyes he went to work jacking off in front of the lake. He's done this before, not the same lake mind you. Before really getting into it he did a quick scan behind him. With no one to disturb him, Bunnelby cleared his mind, holding onto his warm dick with a paw, the Pokemon mildly moved his fist rocking up and down. Bunnelby's immediate thought was the Eevee on his journey, presenting herself to him in his perverted mind, he imagined her pussy gushing clear liquid on the ground, the Eevee's tail shaking back and forth with anticipation. Eevee turning her head around to face him, her tongue hang lazily out, her eyes half closed, giving the horny Pokemon a needy plea.

"Bury your carrot in me!", Eevee barked at him. Bunnelby of course started to jack himself faster, pretending he was pounding the poor Eevee deep, and rough. Bunnelby's mouth hung open, switching paws he thrusted his body lightly, his legs almost giving out, Bunnelby increased his pleasure repeating naughty phrases in his mind.

"This is your first rodeo isn't it? You never had something this big in there have you?", the Bunnelby imagined holding the Eevee's hips close to his, grinding himself against her furry body, her tail dangling across his chest.

A voice woke him up from his sexual fantasy coming from a nearby bush,"How far is it?", recognizing the voice, Bunnelby panicked and ran on all fours away hiding behind a giant rock close to the water. Bunnelby didn't even bothering taking a peak from behind his hiding spot, that was Pancham's voice, but it sounded like someone else was with him.

"There it is, isn't it beautiful Pancham, and with no one to disturb us", the Pokemon tackled Pancham on the ground, they tumbled a bit before things started to get intimate. Bunnelby was interrupted from ejaculating, cause of freaking Pancham. Bunnelby tried to eye who he was with, a small thought did suggest Eevee, before he shook his head, eyeing the thorns on the head, he knew it was Clement's Chespin. Bunnelby's paw covered his mouth, 'Pancham's with Chespin?' he thought. Bunnelby has witnessed the two quarrel and brawl over the silliest things, he had no idea they were soft for each other. 'It must have been a dare', Bunnelby thought, witnessing the Chespin grinding his rear on Pancham's fully erect penis. Bunnelby could hear his groans from where he hid, only faintly hearing the sloshing sounds of precum glazing Chespin's ass or making Pancham's cock more slippery for his horny grass partner.

"Shush not too loud", Pancham warned slowing his movements down for Chespin to calm down from his loud shriek. Pancham had a grin on his face, continuing to thrust inside Chespin's loosened hole, Chespin bounced freely between the Pancham's stubby legs, grinding his teeth, the sound of him moaning came freely out. The moans started to cause a rhythm with Pancham's thrusts.

"You want it inside or outside buddy?", Pancham sped his movements, but tried holding his orgasm for another couple seconds to wait for his partner's choice.

"Outside, let's do outside!", Chespin tried removing himself from the slick cock but impaled himself a couple inches more, the organ throbbed powerfully inside.

"Im sorry Chespin, can't hold-GAH!", Pancham held Chespin close, his dick jolted upward squirting a helping of Pokemon cream into the satisfied Chespin. Pancham's legs giving out, he turned Chespin's head to the side, kissing him and bringing his paw over the back of his victim's head. Bunnelby heard the two moaning during the kiss, the Chespin broke the kiss, Pancham cleared Chespin off his tool, sending Chespin on the grass, his butt hung in the air. Pancham held Chespin, sucking the milky white fluids out of Chespin's hole, the strings of semen coating Pancham's lips, taking each glob of cum that exited out of Chespin. Pancham licked around his anal ring to clear the cum out. Leaving Chespin dazed on the ground slowly getting up, Pancham smelled his breath before going to the water to take a mouthful to get rid of the taste.

"I thought you liked the sperm feel in your mouth afterwards", Chespin smiled watching Pancham swish the water in his mouth before gulping it.

"I don't want Serena to start smelling it in the tent if she wakes up", Pancham smiled before seeing a shadow near the rock Bunnelby hid from. The moon shone its light giving a hazy black shadow of a Pokemon.

"Oh Arceus hold on", Pancham worried heading to the rock, spooking Bunnelby a bit.

"You horny dude"

Chespin headed over to him to see what he was complaining about, waving to Bunnelby after noticing him being cornered by the scary gaze of Pancham.

"Hey Bunnelby, I didn't know you were up"

Pancham towered over Bunnelby,"Don't you dare say a word about us to the others please, we'll do anything for you"

Bunnelby noticing the stressed words of his friend Pancham replied," It's alright, I don't want any favors, won't tell anyone"

Pancham walked back a bit to give the Pokemon some space,"Mating season am I right?", seeing the Bunnelby nod,"You need a partner?"

Bunnelby scoffed,"Ew gross, not with another boy", Pancham gave him a look as if he got offended by his choice of words. Bunnelby was surprised to see the Pokemon upset over that,"Wait, Im sorry-"

Pancham shook his head,"No your right, Im sorry for even trying to help you in the first place", sounded irritated the Pancham grabbed Chespin's hand,"So does this offend you? Do you find it disgusting?"

"You can do whatever you want I honestly don't care", Bunnelby watched Pancham creep towards him.

"How do you know your not into boys too Bunnelby? You sure kept watching us go at it, I don't think you even bothered leaving"

Bunnelby grew frustrated,"That's because you took my spot near the lake, I just wanted to masterbate the heat away, don't you do that when no one's around?"

"I didn't know you claimed that spot, I apologize, Im sorry", Pancham apologized to Bunnelby assuming he hurt his feelings a bit.

"Eevee", Bunnelby whispered,"Guys Eevee's coming", Chespin turned his head around spotting the lone Eevee slowly trot to a part of the lake a safe distance away.

Pancham giggled,"Bunnelby, you can always ask your fellow Eevee for assistance"

Bunnelby shook his head,"No guys, she's too young", Bunnelby watched her lap up the water with her small tongue seeing the ripples it made in the water.

Pancham motioned Chespin to follow him out of their spot,"Were gonna head back to camp, my advice, try giving her pleasure first, eat her out is what Im saying", Bunnelby just stared at them awkwardly watching them head for the bushes real quick before Eevee finished with her drink. The Eevee moved her head to see Bunnelby's out tonight too, she smiled heading to him. Bunnelby hopped to her so she didn't have to run the whole way.

"Nice night isn't it?", Bunnelby smiled.

Eevee nodded,"It is, I couldn't sleep, you mind if I stay with you, unless your planning on heading back already"

Bunnelby shook his head,"I've been up for a while anyway, nice to have you as company"

Eevee nodded,"Yeah...so Bunnelby? I want to say Thank You, for the other day, helping me meet the other Pokemon"

Bunnelby smiled back,"Your welcome, always come to me if your having trouble, I'll do my best to help. So Eevee I have to ask, just out of curiosity, what do you think of me, how would you describe a Pokemon like me?", he hoped he didn't choose such a peculiar question for her to try to answer.

Eevee thought,"Well, you have great ears, your teeth are pretty shiny, and you got a cute voice"

Bunnelby scratched his head,"You think my voice is cute? Never heard any Pokemon say that to me before"

Eevee nuzzled her head next to Bunnelby's,"I owe you for helping me so much"

"No, Im perfectly fine, your a reward enough for me", a few seconds Bunnelby mentally slapped himself for saying that, 'That sounded dirtier then I thought it would' Bunnelby figured if she ever hit him, this was the time.

Instead Eevee blushed, her eyes not leaving Bunnelby's,"I feel this strange feeling, ever since an hour ago, it's been tingling with this...urge I don't understand", Bunnelby's heart beat grew faster, having a funny feeling she was a virgin not knowing what sex was, eyeing the wet spot between her legs, then watching her try to cover it up.

"Im sorry it's doing it by itself I swear, this is so embarrassing", Eevee tried looking the other way.

Bunnelby couldn't believe his luck she was in heat, praying to Arceus he wouldn't hate him in the end for this, he started up,"That feeling, is natural, on a special time of year, Pokemon male and female, tend to feel, what you said a 'tingling' feeling all through their body, this feeling is what Pokemon call 'heat', not temperature heat or warm heat, this has an effect on male or female Pokemon, and it changes for each gender. Females, being you tend to leak fluids out from one of your holes, called the female's vagina, and emits a...smell for male Pokemon to follow. Male Pokemon have their own smell vice versa."

Bunnelby hesitantly spread his legs open for her, Eevee spotted something that wasn't a slick hole, but a pouch with a red awkward shaped stick growing out of the pouch like a flower,"This is my male organ, called a...", Bunnelby was a bit shy since he never talked to a woman about this stuff,"It's called a penis, it grows when stimulated, Arceus made it so the male puts his penis into the female's vagina, and by stimulation, the male will squirt thick jelly like fluids inside the female. Females have eggs deep inside, the male's jelly fluids swim inside, find the eggs, and months later the female produces offspring", the Bunnelby attempted to avoid any eye content when Eevee started prodding his dick to harden with her paw.

"That's so cool", Eevee clearly fascinated about this,"Can I produce offspring too?"

Bunnelby slowly nodded his head,"Im sure you can, but it's a big step-"

"Can I try it with you?", Eevee tackled the nervous Bunnelby.

"With me? Why me?", Bunnelby denied the love of his life was asking him to mate with her this very night, it's too perfect.

"Your the only one Im comfortable with, please for me?", Eevee muzzled his face, her eyes studied his forcing Bunnelby to blink.

"Alright, I'll do it", Bunnelby heard her squeal and held him to the ground, planting kisses all over his face, below them Bunnelby's erection came back to life bumping between Eevee's hind legs, Eevee got off him eying her prize.

Eevee walked in front of it, Bunnelby's dick jolted up when Eevee sniffed the head, Bunnelby shuttered, unexacting his girlfriend to be studying his male anatomy.

"So...can you guide me on this what do I do?", Eevee looked at the blissful Pokemon's face in question. Bunnelby thought for a moment. He'll make her start slowly, nothing too intense for her yet. Just a simple blowie would do the trick.

"Put your mouth on the head", Bunnelby felt her hot breath land on his cock head, she closed her mouth on the head awaiting orders.

"Now just suckle it, and don't bite it"

Eevee used her tongue wiggling it on the tip of Bunnelby's piss slit.

"And when your comfortable, try putting more of it in your mouth, but be careful, don't take so much you'll choke on it", Bunnelby watched Eevee start sucking him, slobbering all over his dick, the taste felt kinda plain, but it's weird shape angled to reach past her tongue and down her throat made her intrigued. Hearing Bunnelby moan made her happy she was doing a good service for the Pokemon who was always by her side. Eevee raised her head off the swollen member panting a bit before going back on it.

"If you want you can go faster", Bunnelby suggested, Eevee bobbed her head down halfway, the thick tool that spread her mouth into a O shape made her wet spot below her dampen more, she felt this energetic rush to finish this, as if the end of the tunnel held a sweet prize, Bunnelby huffed a bit, his feet squirming on the ground.

Bunnelby got a clever idea,"Hey Eevee get on my lap and turn around", Eevee obeyed her lips slipped off his wet dickhead, as the Pokemon climbed on top of Bunnelby turning around.

"Now turn your tail up, so your wet spot is exposed, and sit on my face", Eevee turned around at Bunnelby's request,"Trust me you'll love it", the Eevee lifted her tail, and started to lower her body on Bunnelby's face, he opened his mouth right below her drooling pussy, Eevee's fur stood up at the sudden pleasure, Bunnelby's tongue invaded her delicate puffy folds, Eevee took note of Bunnelby's dick leaning right in front of her and proceeded to cup it in her hands and suck, Bunnelby's tongue lapped all around her wet love hole, some of the juice got sprayed in his mouth, Eevee grinded her pussy between Bunnelby's lips convulsing with her throat full of cock, she was about to experience her first orgasm. Bunnelby heard her moan, her vagina tightening while he sped up his movements.

"Hmpth Hmpth Hmm!", Eevee tried speaking, her eyes half shut, the furry cock in her throat squirting drops of liquid, she allowed to pass down her tongue, Eevee watched his testicles bounce, her slobber trail coated half of his crouch that was stuffed in her mouth. Her hind legs swayed a bit, her tail dancing in front of Bunnelby, she began squirting into Bunnelby's mouth, she tasted sweet, she humped his mouth eager to release everything she had in him. Bunnelby felt her orgasm depleting, the area around her vagina soaked in the clear liquid, sticking to her fur like a wet magnet. Bunnelby suddenly felt his orgasm coming, moaning in her dripping snatch, bouncing Eevee on top of him. Eevee sucked him faster, engaged in the excitement of Bunnelby's cock expanding in her mouth.

Bunnelby exploded quickly in Eevee's mouth catching her by surprise, she struggled catching up with the rush of his cock slit shooting out this gooey liquid. Coming out in thick strings she couldn't get enough of the taste, and tried sucking faster for more sperm to shoot out. Eevee raised her bum off Bunnelby's vaginal fluid drenched face, to focus on sucking this Pokemon's cock for everything it's got. Gulping down each load, until it rested in her stomach. Eevee groaned a bit when Bunnelby got drained of his sperm.

"Aww, Bunnelby make it come back", Eevee tried lapping his groin some more, not getting enough of his erotic scent in and on her.

Two figures watched them closely nestled next to each other under a bush.

"That's hot", Pancham smiled noticing his friend Chespin stomping his foot in orgasm, the seed landing on the blades of grass before he turned beside Pancham,his claw sped up, pumping his swollen dick. The ribbons of seed flew and stuck on Pancham's arm and his stomach, Chespin bended Pancham over him, glazing his face with Chespin seed.

Pancham sucked on his cum covered paw,"You shoot so much, I can't imagine if you evolved"

Bunnelby got up, his cock getting stiff again for a second round,"Alright Eevee turn around face down and bottom up", Eevee giggled repeating what he told her, raising and presenting her bum in the air, her taill stretched out with her wet snatch inviting Bunnelby to play inside. Bunnelby held onto Eevee's hips, she felt his hard-on prod her vagina open a bit head squeezed inside, Eevee let out a squeak.

"Alright this might sting a little at first but after a while it will feel much better", Bunnelby held her body close pushing his head past her folds, then a few inches inside.

Eevee hissed a little, Bunnelby drew his cock back the head remained inside, and pushed back in, her snatch warming his dick up, Bunnelby kept a steady rhythm for her to get used to, Eevee started moaning pushing back against him a bit, Bunnelby thrusted in and fed her more of his love stick. Unaware they were being watched by two of their horny group members, Bunnelby grunted per thrust, Eevee felt the thick piece of male go straight inside her, Eevee cooed splashing juices on the intruder in her opening womb.

Eevee panted,"Faster please Bunnelby, this feels too good, please", Eevee pawed at the grass below them, feeling Bunnelby's nuts tap underneath her filled up junk. Eevee freely moaned loudly into the air, causing Bunnelby to go faster, pistoning himself inside her.

"You like this? Is this the best feeling you've ever felt?", Bunnelby asked her, Eevee quickly nodded, expressing her passion to her friend.

"It's incredible, oh please baby-", Bunnelby opened his eyes a little being name called like that, which was a first time for him,"Shoot your fluff in me, enough to give me offspring"

Bunnelby's cheeks blushed, glad to make her pleasured underneath him. Eevee buried her face in the grass, screaming as she came hard on his rod, feeling the most joy overflowing through her, the juice pouring down Bunnelby's nut sack and providing enough wetness for his cock to slip easier inside, the sound of their combined juices echoed making squeaky noises to Pancham and Chespin. Chespin yawned a bit waiting for them to finish before heading back to bed himself.

Bunnelby pumped her pussy enough to show her the true pleasure of mating, they couldn't stop, their release was so close, Bunnelby went to town on Eevee balls deep, screaming as Eevee wailed tightening her junk, orgasming at the same thrust, Bunnelby shuttered, his legs trembled when his cock shot several shots up inside her womb, she sprayed all over his pulsing dick, rocking back and forth.

"I love you, I love you, I Loooovveee ahhhhhh!", Eevee told him over and over again, bred like a true woman, she fell backwards on Bunnelby's lap, his dick still jetting fluids inside her, she watched the outline of his dick that enveloped in her soaked snatch, Bunnelby's dick stayed inside her for a while, Eevee felt like she could sleep in her lovers lap being warmed by his seminal fluids the whole night, afraid of Serena catching them in such a weird position in the morning she waited a couple more minutes before removing herself, clenching her pussy hard with her bum high in the air making sure the precious cream went all the way down into her womb. His sperm cells traveled deep in her finding the collection of eggs, some hitting their mark, a dozen of them wiggled themselves through one of the eggs in her womb.

Eevee and Bunnelby walked side by side leaning against each other, Eevee and Bunnelby completely forgetting to wash the scent of them breeding earlier off of them before going in their separated tents. Bunnelby looked all around hearing Luxray snore in his sleep, Clement was fast asleep, no sign of Chespin. He immediately unzipped the tent door again, peaking out the meadow to watch Eevee climb to Serena's tent, then from a distance seeing Chespin and Pancham talk to each other, Bunnelby zipped the tent up fast with little to no noise and got to a comfortable spot in the corner and rested his head on Clement's bag. His ears soon picking up the zipper of the tent, and being zipped back up, and little feet walking over a towel and climbing over Ash's body in the sleeping bag, sliding to the other side.

Chespin whispered,"Hey Bunnelby, still awake?", getting no response he smiled and whispered again in his ear,"Was she tight?"

Bunnelby coudn't help a little smile form on his face, making Chespin laugh, Bunnelby was already caught awake and just got up and joined Chespin.

"You do realize we were watching you the whole time, you didn't notice us jacking off to the sounds of you both moaning?", Chespin laughed.

Bunnelby smirked,"Son of a bitch", making Chespin start laughing into Clement's sleeping bag.

"Guys go to sleep", a deep voice from the other side spoke up, it was Clement's Luxray,"Did you both fuck inside the tent?"

Bunnelby shut his eyes, his cheeks rosy and red covering his mouth next to Chespin's from his laughter fit. Chespin let out a cough into the sleeping bag.

Luxray groaned,"Really guys, not while Im here"

Chespin scoffed,"No, not in here, We fucked each other silly outside!"

Bunnelby hit his head on the bag playfully trying to not disturb the trainers or Pikatchu.

Eevee sniffed the air a bit, the funky smell floated inside the tent.

"Dang it", Eevee muttered, curling into a ball and tried to sleep. The Braxien who she shared tents with was not asleep, she awoke to the sound of her and Bunnelby screaming, smiling a bit before the tent zipper shot back open she attempted to look like she was hours in sleep territory.

Pancham got inside staring at Eevee, she yelped a bit, thinking that was going to be Bunnelby coming inside,"The hell? Your awake?"

Pancham laughed,"Man he must have boned you good"

Eevee threw a loose pillow at him with her teeth in anger.

Next morning at 7 AM, the sun was slowly coming up, the meadow was still had a bit of that morning chill to it, Braxien sat on a rock watching the sky turn into a pinkish and light blue sunup.

Pikachu greeted her sitting on a nearby rock, both in front of the riverside,"Morning Braxien"

Braxien smiled back,"Morning Pikachu, did you sleep well?"

Pikachu nodded his head, wagging his tail a bit,"I always sleep well knowing Ash is right beside me"

A long couple minutes flew by, the tent's started zipping up their door flaps, most of the Pokemon were awake the rest were in slumber in their Poke Balls.

Pikatchu ended what he wanted to get off his chest before the whole gang walked up to them, "You know it is Mating time today, so if your without a buddy this year, maybe we can try...it out?", nervous seeing her glare at him.

"Sure, not right now", Braxien answered.

Pikachu nodded,"Yeah it would be embarrassing for the group"

Pancham waved his hands,"So you two you heard the big news last night, Eevee's no longer a virgin anymore"

Pikachu put a paw over his mouth, Braxien rolled her eyes, she knew either him or Chespin would say something by now.

Bunnelby popped out of the tent with rage,"You did not just tell them, Arceusdammit! Pancham!"

"Hey watch your language Bunnelby", Pikachu corrected, he was a Pokemon of high class and didn't prefer his creator's name used as a swear word, Ash never says it, he wouldn't say it.

"Eevee's still fast asleep, she was mumbling your name a bit, she might have been dreaming about you, she never did that before", Pancham told the upset Bunnelby who tried convincing Pikatchu he was sorry.

"Pikachu I apologize for my behavior, it will never happen again, and I didn't want to complicate our friendship because of this"

Pikachu smiled,"It's ok, you acted on what your body wanted, it was just shocking you went for Eevee yesterday", he shook his paws moments later,"Not that Braxien was your only option or anything", Braxien gave him an odd look like she was the slut of the group.

Over the next month, Clement smiled seeing Bunnelby hang out with Eevee more then usual, feeding her, accompaning her, almost like he was guarding her from the other Pokemon. Over the next thirty days, Eevee pawed at Clement's tent waiting for Bunnelby to come out for another rump, the two finding a nice spot then getting to their positions, Eevee wasn't clear if she was impregnated by Bunnelby's seed or not, he informed her it took a while until they would find out for sure. Chespin and Pancham often snuck out the exact same time, Eevee kind of opened up to them, but when it was time for her to start breeding with Bunnelby, Chespin and Pancham tried finding a distant spot to fuck leaving the two alone. Eevee slumped her back on a tree, her boyfriend breeding her brains out, looking at him in the eyes when he jetted his warm sperm in her, Bunnelby went up for a kiss, the two embraced their love for each other. Some wild Pokemon left the two alone after smelling their scent a couple miles away, thinking it was a male or female who hasn't been taken yet.

At the end of the month, Eevee groaned poking her head out the tent before slipping out completely, heading away from the group by herself to get some air, mating season came and went, she started to heavily breathe, her pussy started expanding at a maximum speed, she yelped feeling a large oval object exit out of her, she turned back around, her eyes grew wide, she started to cry a bit in excitement, she walked around it studying the texture wiggling her rear in the air, eying Pancham come out the tent she screamed.

"Pancham! Go get Bunnelby", she jumped up and down, rubbing her front paws together.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh-", she kept repeating the phrase with goose bumps growing on her skin.

Pancham crawled into Clement's tent,"Hey Bunnelby, Eevee wants to see you"

Bunnelby got up and ran past Pancham to the Eevee in the distance.

Bunnelby slowed down eying the light brown egg next to Eevee.

Her face beamed,"Yes it's yours, your a father now"

Bunnelby smiled,"Im a father? Oh man this is amazing!"

Pikachu noticed the two staring at something and walked up to them before noticing what it was and immediately retracing his steps back to Clement's tent.

"Pikachu what's wrong buddy?", Ash said, he sat and watched the Pikachu have a gasped expression,"Is it Team Rocket?", Pikachu shook his head, urging him to go check it out, Clement woke up right when Ash left the tent to chase after Pikachu.

"Oh wow, Clement, Bonnie, Serena, look what Bunnelby and Eevee found!"

The whole group awoke from their tents with their Pokemon, no hiding it now, Bunnelby smiled and held his partner Eevee tight, watching her overjoyed.

"Well, my eyes deceive me, it's a Pokemon egg Ash", Clement smiled. Chespin and Pancham winked to each other, they were the only ones who saw them almost every night.

"Do you think it's an Eevee or a Bunnelby?", Pikatchu slyly asked.

"Whatever it turns out to be Pikachu, Im excited", Bunnelby answered.

"Clement, when it hatches can I have it?", Bonnie tugged on her older brothers shirt.

"Uh, I don't know, that's a big responsibility for you, I mean your already caring for Dedenne", Clement proudly said,"I think since Serena's Eevee was the mother, she gets the egg"

Serena smiled,"Really Clement that's real sweet of you"

Ash whined,"But I never catched an Eevee before, those things are awesome...plus Serena you already have an Eevee on your team"

Serena glared,"You never know it might be a Bunnelby"

Ash smiled,"You want to bet what's going to hatch,Eevee or Bunnelby Serena?"

"Already made that decision, a Bunnelby on my team would be incredible", Serena held the egg in her hands.

"Your going to enter it in contests?", Ash questioned.

Serena's Eevee plumped beside Bunnelby overhearing the struggle of which trainer gets the egg,"Shouldn't it be my choice who receives my own egg?", she yipped to Serena causing her to stumble mid-sentance.

"Eevee what's wrong?", Serena held her up, Eevee pointed her paw over each trainer then put her paw close to her chest,"You want to choose don't you?"

Eevee nodded, leaping off Serena's grasp onto the soft grass to nuzzle her head next to Bonnie's leg. Bonnie was overjoyed.

"Yes, your Eevee agrees it should be me!"

Dedenne popped out of her bag agreeing with her. Ash rolled his eyes.

Clement shrugged,"Well I guess Eevee made its decision"

Bonnie hugged Eevee again thanking it over and over for her decision,"I'll be the best second mother ever I'll swear on it", Eevee happily received her praises rubbing her body on Bonnie.

A couple days later, Ash talked to Proffesor Oak on lending them a case for the egg, to keep it safe and secure, which was a good thing cause the next day, Team Rocket's Jessie and James tried capturing the egg, talking about recruiting it for their team, assuming Jessie would try entering it in the Kalos Pokemon Showcase. But fortunately Bunnelby retrieved the egg from Team Rockets grasp, leaving Pikachu to Thunderbolt them to the sky along with Meowth. Eevee made out with Bunnelby as a 'thank you'. Clement smiled watching the two, noticing their chests glowing.

Clement called out,"Guys! The egg!"

Eevee broke the kiss seeing their egg Bunnelby held start glowing a blue aura color,"It's happening Bunnelby, it's really happening"

Bunnelby carefully put the egg on the grass, watching it shine brightly, covering both his and Eevee's eyes. Ash and the other trainers covered their eyes as well. The glare stopped, the group looked down seeing the creature stir awake. It had a tail, long ears, but what the group was shocked on was it's color.

"G-guys?", Clement gasped,"Your not going to believe what this is", he polished his glasses a bit before taking a second look. Eevee smiled snuggling next to Bunnelby who put a paw around her, their baby had a shiny silver coating, it was no ordinary Eevee. Serena's Eevee spread its lower legs a bit, seeing a pea sized sheath stare at her.

"It's a male Eevee, and it's shiny", Serena's Eevee overjoyed hugged Bunnelby licking his cheek rapidly.


	2. Pikachu x Pipplup

Each chapter will jump around certain events from the anime, of course this story gives them a perverted alternative. So were going to somersault backwards to the Diamond/Pearl days for Pikachu.

Just to not confuse anybody on what episode this is based on, its DP: 149, the english title is: Sticking With Who You Know.

It was just a normal day same as everyday, Pipplup and Pikachu were out of their Pokeballs walking ahead of their trainers but were still treading the same grassy path. Pipplup's mind was in the clouds, unaware he slammed his foot down on Pikachu's tail, immediately receiving a strong bolt of electricity through his body, causing him to collapse on the dirt road they were on. Ash and the gang witnessed the powerful zap over a bundle of faraway trees in front of them and ran to investigate.

"What is your deal, Im in a little daydream, and you have to be a dick and electrocute me?", Pipplup has always been quick tempered so Dawn tried to talk her Pokemon out of starting a fight.

"Pikachu didn't mean to zap you Pipplup, try to calm down, besides it's your fault for bumping into him", she said.

"You have to believe me, I really am sorry", Pikachu's head lowered in apology.

Ash chimed in, "See Pipplup, Pikachu apologized so why don't you give it a rest."

"You know, just because your considered the leader in this group does not mean you have to treat me like...", Pipplup's eyes formed into cartoon pink hearts.

"..your bitch",Pipplups attitude suddenly turned softer and sweeter,"Can I be honest, I wasn't into guys, but it didn't stop me from thinking you were kinda cute", Pipplup slowly walked closer to the wide eyed Pikachu who was caught off guard.

"You thought I was cute?", Pikachu got caught by the same spell and his pupils formed into love hearts too,"Your...kinda nice too"

Pipplup brought Pikachu into a more then friendly hug. Dawn, Ash, and Brock found it sweet that Pipplup was really trying to make amends with him, they didn't think much of it, but the way they were holding and gripping on each other soon became to be a growing concern. Pipplup nuzzled Pikachu's cheek playfully against his own, the harmless sparks the mouse's cheeks released was turning Pipplup on. This hug felt great but Pikachu felt something familiar touch his belly.

Pikachu giggled,"Did I do that?", Pipplup froze when Pikachu reached his paw down to the penguins private part, jacking it off while looking Pipplup in the eyes, Pikachu turned his head to kiss his beak, Pipplup opened it and touched Pikachu's tongue with his. He let the mouse stick his tongue inside the water type's mouth, moaning and his loins digging the feeling.

"Why are they acting like that?", Ash grew confused along with his group.

Pipplup loved the feeling of Pikachu's hand handle his shaft, the penguin's red meat soon got hard and bony between the two. Pipplup thought as he was being yanked, {D-Dawn's gonna think Im gay, Oh but this does feel good}

{Why am I stroking him? Ash is right behind me, can see everything}, Pikachu's worry was shrinking, concentrating on penguin rod being awoken by his working palm, rubbing it alive and giving the penguin a boner, he must have it somewhere else, his brain got sparked with the image and idea on tasting it. His body desired to bend down, to get closer contact with it. Pipplup encouraged Pikachu leaning forward more and stood on tip toes bringing his dick higher to Pikachu's face, who wished to replace the pump of his paw with his lips, Pikachu fought and chose to not go further down and put it in his body, specifically to take it to his mouth.

"I want cock, I mean I want you-pound me", Pikachu tried fighting this feeling in his head but something was corrupting it as well as his own body to get up and go on all fours, hanging his head low in shame, he'd rather see the grass then the humans watching his humiliation, it felt like a stranger was possessing his movements, much to the Pipplups amusement. In fact in his hazy mind he imagined being rutted in the butt till fainting,"Electric mouse wants a plug up his socket?"

Pikachu didn't give him an answer, he felt paralyzed, Pipplup dripped drops of precum around the yellow mouse's bottom, soon as the penguin's private head began to tap and lean in the outside of his ruthole under the bolt tail, the mouse squealed.

"Your so naughty, you want the rest don't ya?", Pipplup just wanted to nestle his swollen cock in the tight bun. During the process Pikachu knew Pipplup was prodding his gateway, it got easier to rest himself and ease and relax his hole, Pipplup adapted to more wiggle room and inch by inch stuffed it inside him.

"Ow,ow, go slower!", Pikachu barked, his asshole stretched to accommodate the rest of the rod, Pipplup thought it felt good to be inside another Pokemon, especially one he knew, he really wanted to start using this pink tight hole before he heard Dawn's voice calling out to him.

"Pipplup, whatever your thinking, don't do it", but Pipplup didn't want her to say no, he decided to ignore Dawn and gently push and pull, push and pull his dick up the mouses ass. Pikachu had easily got drunk off the butt fuck, pulled in a drowsy pampered land. The gay sex was too much, the hits in his core gave the mouse delight, his body held on to that sexual wave's current, his rod poked through the sheath to stretch out and expose itself sporting Pikachu an erection.

"This feels weird, I want more pleasure!", Pikachu screamed in need.

Pipplup giggled,"I ain't going anywhere yellow boy", his trainer sent him back in his Pokeball, Pikachu ran to Dawn, his cheeks sparked with voltage.

"Bitch send him back!", Pikachu whined.

Dawn was getting frustrated softly pushing Pikachu down with her knee, and when the Pokeball struggled in her hands, to bring Pipplup back, sending the water Pokemon back on the grass to reconnect in Pikachu's tush.

"It's not working", Dawn pulled on her hair.

"We could try to pull them apart, you pull Pipplup and I'll grab a hold of Pikachu", Ash worded, Brock being the immature one tried to hold back a sudden burst of laughter.

After attempting to pull and disconnect Pikachu and Pipplup away from each other for about a minute, both Ash and Dawn fell backwards on their rears.

"Hey I got an idea", Brock explained some theory that Pikachu and Pipplup were acting like two attracted magnets and if they were to turn one the opposite direction it might stop the connection.

The plan was to remove their connectivity of butt to groin, Dawn pulled back her Pipplup, and Ash pulled back his Pikachu. Dawn after awhile had felt the penguin move back but barely, an inch had been pulled out of Pikachu but that was as far as Ash's and Dawn's strength could go, their Pokemon were stuck like glue, Pipplups exposed inch rushed back in and bumped on a pressure point.

Pikachu yelled from feeling the impact, dick stiffened, then exploded hard, Ash and the gang were taken by surprise watching Pikachu churn and spit out jizz from his red tip. Pipplup, with the view of his partners back to him, watched and felt Pikachu tremble, not watching Pikachus spurting hose but he did look how far his shots went, hot Pokemon juice fly into the grass, as Pikachu clenched his butt muscles, Pipplup held out from spooging in the mouse's butt.

"Okay, this is getting nowhere", Dawn got up and helped Ash off the ground,"We need to just go to Nurse Joy she can help our Pokemon get better"

Unfortunate for them, even the Center was having troubles. Nurse Joy's hands were soaked in jizz trying to take a Mareep's thick fluffy wooly cock out of a moaning wet Octillary ass, its tentacle suction cups stuck to the Help counter. Some of the sticky wool from the cock stuck to Joy's fingers like cotton candy.

A small boy pleaded the Nurse to help him,"Nurse Joy can you help my-"

The Nurse's concentration broke for a split second but proceeded to talk to the trainer,"YOU LITTLE SHIT, I WAS SO CLOSE TO-", she stopped to adjust her attitude to the traditional calm Nurse Joy,"I mean, please go wait on those couches over there"

She pointed to a couch with a male and female trainer struggling to break apart a Raichu mercilessly push and ram himself into his bitch, a male Squirtle. The Squirtle feeling nauseous from the electric rape, couldn't help but throw up a Hydro Pump on the floor, afterwards softly crying while having his virginity stolen on his female trainer's lap.

"Shh, shh it's alright Nurse Joy will make you feel better I promise", behind Squirtle's back legs, thick globs of Raichu semen stained the girl trainers pants, and some splattered on the couch.

"Would you two let your Pokemon fuck on the floor and not where the trainers sit!"

The boy on the couch felt as if he became the victim,"I should have just stayed in my home, maybe help my mother in the yard, but no! She told me to Level Up my Raichu some more, then your in the forest wanting to battle and while I was winning your Squirtle started nuzzling his head on my guy's sac-"

"Don't start blaming Squirtle for this, his mind's not perverted like Raichu's. Your beefy boy must be tearing my poor Squirtle's ass right about now, if I hear another excuse I'll make my Scyther circumsize your Raichu's dick off with 'Cut'!"

Dawn tried to explain to the Nurse when her group went inside,"Please Nurse Joy my Pipplup-"

"Oh my Nurse Joy!", Brock knelt on one knee, "There's no one in the whole universe thats as beautiful as you!-" Before Brock could finish another one of his Nurse Joy speeches, she interrupted his smooth talk.

"You know what?", Nurse Joy pulled out a dry erase marker and started scribbling words on her forehead that read: Wait Until It's Your Fucking Turn.

Brock nervously chuckled and backed away slowly.

Nurse Joy checked on her partner,"Chansey any luck?"

Chansey looked back at her assigned Nurse and shook her head, ten minutes ago she saw a troublesome Marill caught eye of a Luxio that just got out of treatment earlier this morning, his master hasn't come for him yet. Thats a good thing considering the Marill was fucking him up, that kept Chansey busy. The Marill under hypnosis showed his incredible strength, lifting his furry fuck-lion till his head bumped onto the center's trash bin and his back slumped on said bin. Chansey already tried to interfere but the Marill threatened to hit her with a spray of water, clearly not himself and got caught by this virus they got.

Chansey heard the poor Luxio scream a bit and cry from Marill's pressure rocking his butt. Luxio penis dangled between his legs, Chansey grew fascinated by it eying it wiggle. Chansey saw and even touched patient Pokemon cocks before, but Nurse Joy always had her assistant examine the baby Pokemon group such as the Teddiursa and Wynaut instead of horny boys her age, she was talking a proper seven-eight inches. Baby sized are only hot for other Baby sized Pokemon. Her mind was cut off from those flashbacks of the times, when the Luxray moaned at eyeshot with the Chansey, he purred, kicking its hind legs in the air, Marill got to screwing the Luxray so hard the rhythm would make the pathetic bitch cum first.

Luxio's loud roar catched everyone's attention at the center. The lions canon jumped to a higher position, battered up in Chansey's direction, squirt, throb, squirt, feeling his paint soak on her skin. Chansey took no opportunity in leaving her spot, curious how much her patient would shoot on her, it covered the egg Chansey kept in her pouch, but Chansey didn't seem to matter, she would clean herself later and well too late to back away when Chansey already got soaked.

The Marill smacked Luxio on the ass, signaling to him a round two. After his intense orgasm, the Luxio opened his eyes, cheeks turning a dark shade of red, absolutely guilt blushed that he sprayed the Centers Chansey down with cum, including her egg, she must have been so frustrated with him.

"It's okay I can clean it off", Luxio offered as apology sticking his tongue out to show Chansey how he was going to do it, Luxio didn't know where or how the idea came from but maybe its a side effect of the love spell. She might have thought that was disgusting, he drew his tongue back when she didn't respond quickly, her long pause made Luxio afraid Chansey was going to smack him hard for saying something like that.

The Marill finally dropped a hot load in him, they felt the area by the trash bin desolate to themselves but still out in the open. Marill kept to himself and fuck Luxio repeatedly in the ass.

Luxio did accidentally ejaculate his incredible odor on her, she had the need to wash up herself and the egg. But Chansey thinked the lion licking off his mess like an absolute slut would be hot to watch. Chansey handed him her egg from the pouch, Luxio held it in his paws being in possession of the egg, he gently slid his tongue around it. Gooey thick globs that were stuck to the front, tongue passing around collecting and slurping it in, a substance of a plain-salty taste of what was in his balls. The Luxios tongue and the roof of his mouth had played a roll in feeling his slimy ejaculate. Chansey heard him gulp his pride-seed down like a good boy. Chansey said her thanks as Luxio gave her the nice and clean if not with the lion's slobber possession back.

"Wait a minute, Joy I think I have a theory", Brock brought up, the Nurse figured it wouldn't hurt to hear what the teen was theorizing about this predicament.

And thats that, just a sexy portion from that episode.


	3. Pikachu x Togemaru wAshxSophocles

Ash/Sophocles Pikachu/Togemaru

{Jumping into Sun/Moon portion of the anime, not a particular episode, just Pikachu and Ash making love with friends from his Alolan school}

Sophocles was eating his lunch a half hour early inside the school. Ash walked in, his tummy made the all too familiar grumbly noise, Sophocles heard it too.

"Hey can me and you go get an ice cream?", Ash asked him.

"I don't have any cash at the moment, sorry, thats why I brought my own lunch today", Sophocles showed Ash a slapped together sandwich that was made by him as he was a little late to school this morning, the cheese, bread and ham felt delicious chewing down.

"Oh you got barbecue chips", Ash snooped in his lunch bag.

"Man my chips", Sophocles playfully guarded his lunchbag.

Although Sophocles took a chip from his chip bag and hand fed Ash.

The satisfying crunch, the flavors, were like a spice to his mouth, "Aww, those are the best kind", Ash smiled and slipped one more chip in his mouth.

"Okay Ash", Sophocles dragged the bag away from his pesky hands looking at him casually making a deal, "I'll give you the whole bag if you blow me, after school"

"Wait are you being serious or joking?", Ash giggled.

"A little bit serious, you really haven't laid with any of the girls here yet, I seen you on TV, you been playing a stud for a while"

Ash was handed his bag of chips, Sophocles watched him eat while he dug into his lunch bag to bring out a cold bottle of Root Beer.

Ash watched him twist the cap off with a audible pop, his lips latching over the bottles tip, swigging a couple mouthfuls down. Ash's mouth was watering as a result of the spicy chips.

"Can I have a hit?", Ash smiled with a charm that won Sophocles into it.

Sophocles though took one longer sip and gave the bottle to Ash.

"Have the rest, though for the soda Im going to fuck you", Sophocles slyly told him.

"Alright, and thank you for sharing your lunch with me"

"Thats not sharing you ate just about everything I have", Sophocles fully opened the bag seeing one thing left and pointing to it for Ash, "All I have left is the tea biscuit"

Gearing the bottle away from Ash's hanging mouth, Sophocles drank the last bit of it down, "You got all my sweets, were doing more then fucking at my house", Sophocles rubbed his head through his hat and got up to go outside and play with the other students. "After school, I'll walk you to my house"

* * *

At his house, him and Ash were sitting down on his bed,"Well now that were alone, and it's just us...and our Pokemon"

Pikachu felt his Togemaru sweetly brush up against him.

"How about it Ash?", Sophocles brought his pants down, a pair of Xtra Large underwear had come fully out of hiding. His thumbs pulled his underwear down, though he was displeased at the boy looking away to watch Pikachu on the floor using his bolt tail to cutely fend off his peppy round admirer.

"No, watch me take it off", Sophocles scolded him, Ash looked back seeing his pale bare skin, the area above his knees shown the fat of his legs and his own dick, paired under it with a group of big testicles. Ash went down, holding Sophocles right nut in his lips before holding the next ball in his mouth. Pikachu climbed and peeked over the bed watching when Ash put both testicles in. Sophocles can feel Ash's nose rub against his length as the orbs were kept on the edges of Ash's tongue. Togemaru grabbed Pikachu back down off the bed, giving away quick pecks of kisses on Pikachus lips, before planting her lips stuck on his, taking her tongue inside Pikachu, she pushed him down putting herself on top making out with him on the floor.

Ash let the balls, wet from spit, pop from his mouth. Sophocles had grown hard, the pudgy boys dick was huge in Ash's eyes. Sophocles let out a sigh of pleasure when his rod was slid into Ash's mouth. The shaft began to go and slide to the back of his tongue to the entrance to his throat. He enjoyed the feeling of Sophocles fat solidness in his mouth. He was diving into the groin, Sophocles put full attention of getting excited enough to ejaculate. Ash put his hands on his thick thighs sliding his mouth like a rocket up and down his shaft. The time for cumming was becoming slimmer before.

Sophocles started unloading, his organ had given up the seed for Ash. His lips tightly wrapped around his dick, Sophocles was juicing out quickly just watching Ash taste the warm gooey chow, whipping ropes for Ash to contain. Very warm and slimy it all had slipped down in him, after his friends orgasm he took his dick out. Sophocles penis after Ash giving him a blow job grew flaccid as he took time to breathe from orgasming. Ash was becoming hard and tent up. Sophocles put his hands in through his pants touching Ash's penis. Ash unfastened himself quickly and sprung it free, Sophocles placed himself down right in front of it, pumping it with his hand and caressing the tip with his tongue.

"Is it alright if we don't do your mouth Sophocles?"

Hearing Ash, replied,"Oh uh ok", Sophocles turned around for Ash to see his chubby ass. Sophocles felt his friends shaft while it bended into the cheeks before sinking down his hole. Sophocles moaned while he got used to Ash giving him the craved stretching. Ash fucked his ass, the chubby boy's funnel grabbing and sucking in his dick so tight. It had swallowed Ash's dick enough to sink to its end before Ash felt ready to explode. Sophocles groaned as he felt it, the hot cum channeled its way through his bubble butt. "Yeah Ash, your such a great friend". Sophocle's round rear tugged out Ash's cum strings, while his semen flowed back to drench the underside of his pistoned cock. "Like a chubby warm oven huh", Sophocles phrased, his small pucker caused Ash to drizzle anything he had left out in his chubby tush. "Smack it", Sophocles told Ash. He slapped his cheek with a loud smack.

Pikachu bit his lip trying to keep himself together, seeing her hunched over taint while she sucked on his rod tip wasn't helping, and he wanted her to play on more then just the tip, the rest of his shaft needed attention. Pikachu said after he pushed more of his hard flesh in her mouth,"Suck me". She turned around gazing at him having to obey him taking the sweet flesh in. Togemaru's lips clamped tight when Pikachu massaged the rod in and out, feeling Togemaru run her tongue around his salty thick cock. Pikachu got up to be on top of her. Pikachu watched her adorable face as his orgasm would strike so he thrust in so fast and deep, his prick was washed with Togemarus spit, Pikachu's penis started to stir. Pikachu felt himself unloaded hard into her poor mouth. Togemaru stared up to Pikachu, the look of lust mixed with the determination used in a Pokemon battle, it felt so good to be used like this, her boyfriend thrust onto her face while he felt each pump in between her lips she had to swallow, Pikachu relished in feeling her mouth handle his salty hard faucet that leaked cum profusely from the head. Togemarus cheeks were filling up from the sticky warm love ribbons that were ejected out and trashed her mouth with dirty seed. The more seed the mouse blew, the more she understood and got used to his taste. After it was done he felt the sweat that plastered his face, while his haunches still stuck to Togemarus face. She brought her tongue to taste the salt off his cock, the sensation got Pikachu to pop out an extra shot. This Pokemon had beat his dick down her mouth getting rewarded with salty punishment, least it came out of her Pikachu's.

Sophocles told Ash he must join him in the shower. In the bathroom they were fully taking off their clothes watching each other get completely naked. Sophocles marched first, dancing his bubble butt on the way to the stall, working the faucets before Ash got in. The shower water got warm, Sophocles shut the shower door as towels were hung above them for later. Sophocles let Ash watch him start wanking beside him.

"Let me fuck you in the butt, please?", Sophocles turned to ask him. Ash compensated with him turning around looking back at him. Sophocles was dabbing it in the water before his stiff sausage started sliding into his arse. Ash grunted.

"Let's have you go up against the wall", Sophocles directed him. Ash's hands laid flat on the tile wall. Sophocles shaft rocked in his rear.

"Feels good doesn't it?", Sophocles taunted,"You weren't straight coming out of Kalos were you?" Ash felt relaxed after a couple minutes of fat phallus being rocked back and forth repeatedly, Sophocles would blow himself eventually.

The Pokemon were able to sneak in, seeing the trainers oblivious to them from inside the shower. Sophocles's Togemaru got on her back with Pikachu on top of her fucking her pussy. His eyes squinted, a stable grin on him when feeling his penis push far inside her. The vagina worked with his dick with the sounds of wet slurps as Pikachu's dick was grinding deep in her tight vagina. Pikachu got close to her face and was playfully licking around Togemarus mouth, before going in her mouth where they meshed tongues, theirs mouths were locked as his back legs jammed down making Togemaru hop on the ground while his seed stormed out and welled up, filling Togemaru full. While his bone fertilized the girl Pikachu looked back at their trainers in the shower, all he could see were their foggy images of meshing into each other. Togemaru looked to Pikachu giving him a gratified smile. Remembering he still plugged to Togemaru gently took it out, his softening dick, the head glazed lightly from cumming in her. The mouse got down in front of her small legs handling her vagina to squeeze and spill the jizz out of her pocket and dived his head in. Pikachu took his ejected wad that rested inside Togemarus warm confides to take inside his stomach, slurping Togemaru's spooge full cunt nearly empty. She sprayed on Pikachu's face, he didn't mind at all and let it shower him. The Rotom Pokedex had recorded them and the three of them ran out the bathroom quietly while Sophocoles was reaching orgasm with Ash in his shower.

"Want me {moan} to shoot my load in your ass now?" Ash gave a moanful 'Mmhmm' with his mouth. Sophocles slammed his cock in and out quickly, his shaft grew stronger, and he felt Ash's sphincter contract. Ash gritted his teeth as he got hit with hot cum blasting in his anus. Sophocles giving him a friendly tight grip from behind, Ash's ass felt really good. The boy feeling pulsation after pulsation until Sophocles slipped the log of his dick out. Ash turned around to look at him and his limp dick,"That was...awesome."

He and Sophocles soon got out of the stall, their bare dripping legs sunk into the bathroom mat before walking the tile floor. For Ash it was hard to walk thanks to his ass being caked by Sophocles. Pikachu and Togemaru left before they even got out of the shower.

Sophocles brought up,"Hey Ash, is it alright if you sleepover?", he casually twiddled the backend of his hair, "I get it if you have somewhere to be, but I dunno I feel like we can have some fun here, I can even set up the Smash Bros Melee, we can take a few rounds on that."

"You have a Gamecube?"

Sophocles nodded,"I have a lot in my library Ash you wouldn't get bored, what do you say?"

Ash thought,"I think that'll be fine, but later I might do some training with my Pokemon if thats all right with you, we can even have a Pokemon battle."

"That sounds terrific Ash, hey Togemaru!-", the boy opened his bathroom door connected to his room only to see his Pokemon asleep with Pikachu on his bed, he lowered his voice,"Oops", he directed Ash,"Hey if you need some jammies there in this drawer."

The two nude trainers came out of the bathroom, Sophocles dressed in more casual in door clothing and so did Ash. "I gotta call Kukui and tell him Im staying over your house then", Ash smiled seeing Pikachu in his friend's bed. He went into another room and called up Kukui on his Pokedex, he had noticed a new video that was taken with his Rotom camera with a saucy looking thumbnail.


End file.
